Deployment doors for use in an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint apparatus are known. A deployment door forms an interior portion of the vehicle, such as a portion of the instrument panel or the interior of the vehicle door, depending upon where the inflatable vehicle occupant restraint is mounted. A deployment door covers an opening through which an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, is deployed upon inflation of the air bag. When the air bag inflates, the air bag presses against the deployment door to open the door by pivoting the door from a closed position to an open position.